


sink my teeth into you

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Vampire AU, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: "Nines kissed down Gavin’s jawline to his neck. Then, he sunk his fangs into Gavin’s throat. "or when Nines is acting strange, Gavin tails him after work to find out why.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	sink my teeth into you

Tailing Nines through the freezing city streets was not Gavin’s ideal after-work activity. Still, there he was, hauling ass to keep up with Nines’ relentless pace to- well, to abso-fucking-lutely nowhere it seemed. Gavin had been following Nines for hours and he hadn’t stopped in at any buildings or talked to a single person. 

It wasn’t that Gavin thought Nines was tangled up in illegal shit or something. Nines just seemed _off_ , lately. Tricky cases didn’t seem to interest him like they used to and he barely even responded to Gavin’s jabs. If Gavin didn’t know any better, he’d say Nines seemed _tired_. But that was impossible, right? Androids didn’t get tired.

After a few weeks of putting up with this strange version of Nines, Gavin had had enough. If Nines wasn’t gonna tell Gavin what was up, Gavin would find out himself. Pretending to head home, Gavin had parked his car in an inconspicuous area then walked back to the precinct to wait for Nines to leave.

Gavin shivered as it started to snow. In front of him, Nines turned into a dark alleyway. Gavin waited a few moments before following, starting as he slammed into Nines’ chest. “Jesus, shit,” Gavin said.

Nines steadied Gavin by the shoulder. “I really thought you’d give up by now,” he said.

“You thought I would-” Gavin sputtered. “You knew I was following you _the whole time?_ ”

Nines dropped his hand and sighed. “I do have heat sensors, you know.” 

“Then _why_ -”

Nines shrugged limply. “I was humoring you. I failed to take into account that you’re more stubborn than most humans.” Nines held out arms like a martyred saint. “You caught me, Detective. Now what?”

Gavin set his jaw. “You’ve been acting fucking weird for _weeks._ Don’t you think your partner deserves to know why?”

“It hasn’t affected my work-”

“So you admit there’s something!” Gavin interrupted triumphantly.

Nines’ nostrils flared. “Go home, Gavin.”

Gavin stepped closer to Nines. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Why do you _care_ -”

“Because I care about _you_ , asshole!” Gavin said. For a moment, his words rang out between them. And maybe anger and attraction felt a _little_ too similar to Gavin because he couldn’t stop himself from surging forward and kissing Nines. 

Nines was frozen for half a second before he deepened their kiss and pushed Gavin up against the cool brick wall. Gavin carded his hands through Nines’ hair. Nines let out a throaty, _hungry_ growl. Gavin felt something sharp cut his lip-

Nines jerked away from Gavin. “ _Shit_.”

Gavin brought his fingers up to his split lip. “S’okay. Just a little blood- Nines?”

Nines’ eyes were wide, darting between Gavin’s bloody lip and hand. In the dim alleyway lighting, Gavin swore Nines suddenly had two razor sharp fangs stained with his blood.

“Nines?” Gavin repeated.

Nines dropped his head. “I didn’t want you to find out this way. I didn’t want you to find out _at all_.” 

Gavin gently grabbed Nines’ chin and studied Nines’ fangs in disbelief. “Holy fucking shit, Nines. _Bad. Ass_.”

Nines let out a surprised laugh.

“Is this what you’ve been hiding? You’re not an android?” Gavin asked, dropping his hand.

“I _am_ an android,” Nines said.

“Right,” Gavin said, reaching out to touch one of Nines’ fangs.

Nines caught Gavin’s wrist. “I am an android,” he repeated. “A prototype. You know how androids have to drink thirium?”

“Sure,” Gavin said.

“I don’t,” Nines said.

Gavin’s eyebrows knit together. “You don’t drink thirium,” he repeated. Then, eyes widening in understanding. “You drink blood.” 

Nines pinched the bridge of his nose. “Before Kamski-”

“Fuckin’ Kamski,” Gavin said automatically.

Nines mouth quirked to the side. “Before _fucking_ Kamski created thirium, he wanted to see if it was possible for androids to run on human blood. I’m sure the CyberLife board turned down the idea but, you know Kamski.” Nines avoided Gavin’s gaze. “If I don’t drink enough blood I’ll shut down. I’ve been swiping blood bags from local hospitals for months but they’re starting to get suspicious. I’m not sure what I’ll do when they catch on. I’ll have to leave Detroit or they’ll catch me and shut me down….”

“ _Leave Detroit?”_ Gavin said incredulously _._ He had to focus on that possibility because he couldn’t even stomach the thought of Nines being shut down. “You can’t leave now we just-” Gavin broke off. He didn’t know how to finish that sentence. They’d just started getting along at work? Making out in alleyways?

Nines smiled softly. “What choice do I have, Gavin?”

“What about people?” Gavin asked.

“What _about_ people?”

“Can’t you get your blood- ah, directly from a person?” Gavin asked lightly.

“I don’t think people respond well to being _bit_ by androids,” Nines retorted.

“I’m not saying bite any stranger on the street,” Gavin said. He took a steadying breath. “What if you got your blood from me?”

Nines shook his head. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Yes, I do,” Gavin said. “It’s not your fault Kamski’s an asshole.” Gavin moved until he was a hair’s breadth away from Nines’ lips. “You shouldn’t have to fucking rob hospitals in your spare time to stay alive.”

It was Nines who moved first this time, capturing Gavin’s mouth and sucking on his bloody lip. “ _Gavin_ ,” Nines groaned.

“Do what you have to do,” Gavin said lowly.

Nines kissed down Gavin’s jawline to his neck. Then, he sunk his fangs into Gavin’s throat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gavin said. The initial puncture stung, but then Gavin started to feel _good_. _Nines is a vampire_ , Gavin thought dizzily. _An actual fucking vampire_. When Gavin began to laugh deliriously, Nines pulled away, wiping Gavin’s blood off his lips with his sleeve.

“I can’t believe I did that,” Nines said, half to himself.

“How do you feel?” Gavin asked.

“Good,” Nines admitted.

Nines _looked_ good. A lot better than he’d been looking. His face wasn’t so deathly pale. His shoulders were squared and his gray eyes were alert. Gavin on the other hand…. Gavin swayed on his feet like he was drunk, leaning heavily on Nines to remain upright. 

“How do _you_ feel?” Nines asked.

Gavin felt a lazy grin spread across his face. “Fucking fantastic.”

Nines studied Gavin, concerned. “You’re delirious. You need to eat something and then you need to rest.”

Nines shifted his arm so it was around Gavin’s shoulders. After a few experimental steps of Gavin stumbling over his own feet, Nines huffed and picked Gavin up, bridal style. “Let’s get you home,” Nines said softly.

Gavin closed his eyes and let his head rest against Nines’ shoulder. He felt remarkably safe considering Nines had just bit his neck and sucked his blood. “Don’t leave,” Gavin murmured, half asleep.

He felt Nines’ grip tighten around him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> day 20!   
> never written a vampire au lol now i understand why everyone loves them sm haahaha it's about the inherent sexiness of fangs lolll
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
